


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by kindahoping4forever



Series: Hoe For The Hoe-lidays Smut 2020 [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend!Ash, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Home for Christmas, Morning Sex, Quiet Sex, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahoping4forever/pseuds/kindahoping4forever
Summary: You take Ashton home with you for the holidays but your old-fashioned parents insist you sleep in separate rooms. You sneak into his room in the early hours of Christmas morning for some holiday snuggles and more.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Reader, Ashton Irwin/You
Series: Hoe For The Hoe-lidays Smut 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070144
Kudos: 2





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

“ _Baby_ …” He whispers, voice cautious, reprimanding. “What if someone saw you?!”

You invite yourself into his bed and despite his hesitation, he instinctively wraps his arms around you, pulling you close against his chest. “Ash, it’s the middle of the night, no one’s awake to see me. And I _missed_ you,” you reassure him, voice muffled against the waffled fabric of his shirt.

When you called your mom to confirm plans for your Christmas visit, you can’t say you were surprised to hear her casually but pointedly mention that your room was ready and they’d _also_ cleared out the guest room for Ashton.

Your parents had always been old-fashioned and while you often found it endearing, lying in bed by yourself instead of snuggling your boyfriend in the early morning hours of Christmas had you questioning that sentiment.

After hours of tossing and turning, you impulsively made your way to the guest room, impressing yourself with how well you remember from your youthful days of sneaking around which floorboards are the creaky ones.

He presses his lips to your forehead. “Missed you too, baby. Hard to sleep without you,” he confesses. “Can’t remember the last night we weren’t in the same bed, can you?”

You answer as you burrow yourself further into his side and he quietly chuckles at how unintelligible it is. He gently pokes you and you squeak, peeking out at him. “I _said_ probably not since your last tour and that was over a year ago,” you point out. “Even the nights I manage to get back to my place, you end up coming with me. For such an intellectual, you really don’t know how to take a hint.”

Ash gives an offended “ _hey_!” and grabs you by the waist to roughhouse with you; in your playful scuffle, the legs of his silk pajama pants ride up slightly and your cold skin brushes against him. “JESUS woman, your legs are ice, what the fuck?!” He whisper-shouts in disbelief.

You pull a face at him. “I’m wearing shorts because I’m used to sleeping next to _your_ radiator ass so technically my ice legs are _your_ fault. Thus it’s your job to warm me up, dude,” you declare.

Even in the dark you can see the grin spreading across his face. “Oh, I’ll warm you up,” he mutters under his breath. You giggle as he brushes his hand across your face to kiss you slowly and softly. He murmurs against your lips, “Thanks for coming to see me.”

“Couldn’t let you spend the night alone, ‘specially not on Christmas,“ you coo. You turn to your side to snuggle into him and smirk to yourself when you’re greeted by his stiff cock poking your ass. “Mmm, here I was thinking you were being sweet but it turns out you’re just happy that now you won’t have a blue Christmas.”

You feel your hair blow off your face as he exhales a laugh. “I was asleep! Give me a break,” he chuckles, nudging you forward. “And not to place blame anywhere besides nature, but you _have_ been wiggling around quite a bit since you got in here.”

You shoot a pout over your shoulder. “I’m trying to stay warm, it’s cold!”

“Then wear pants! Oh my god,” he snickers into your shirt, pulling the neckline over with his teeth just enough for him to kiss the back of your shoulder. “Nice work on the blue balls joke by the way: subtle, holiday themed, good stuff.”

You grin as you grind against him, enjoying the sensation of him hard between your cheeks. “Oh but baby, there is _nothing_ funny about this,” you sigh, feeling yourself get more and more turned on with each roll of your hips.

Ashton’s touch feels searingly hot in the cold air as his hand glides across your neck to tilt your chin for a kiss. It’s slow, needy and sensual, just like all your favorite morning encounters with him. His hand sneaks underneath your long sleeve tee, dancing across your stomach before shooting up to tug at your nipples. You continue moving against him until you can’t help yourself any longer and you reach behind you to squeeze him through his pajamas.

He groans into your mouth and nibbles gently at your bottom lip. “You sure, baby?” He asks quietly.

You stroke him through his pants, eyes clouding with arousal. “They won’t be awake for hours,” you promise him. He first makes a displeased noise when you stop touching him, then a hungry one when he sees you stripping off your bottoms. He pulls himself out of his pants while you settle back in.

He moves in closer behind you and you lean into him, reaching between your legs to grab his cock; you grind on it a little more, coating him with your wetness before pushing him slowly inside you.

You twist slightly so you can capture his mouth in a kiss, hoping to muffle the satisfied sighs you’re dying to make. He sinks in further and further and by the time he’s buried inside you, you’re panting into his mouth and his hands are back under your shirt, gripping your breasts maybe a little rougher than intended, you just feel that damn good he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

"Feel so full from this angle, _fuck_ ,” you whisper, choking back a whine.

Ash begins to move and you both quietly gasp at how intense it is. After a few thrusts, he adjusts your legs slightly, bringing one back over his, opening you up more. “Too tight like that, baby, was gonna be over way too quick,” he explains gruffly.

He rocks into you and you whimper at how deep he’s able to hit now. “Not gonna be very long for me regardless, babe,” you admit, sliding your hand inside his sleeve to dig your nails into the skin of his forearm.

“Oh yeah? All the sneaking around get you going?” He teases, dragging your earlobe between his teeth.

You start moving your hips along with him, hoping the extra movement doesn’t increase the noise level too much. “Honestly, maybe,” you giggle. “How’s it feel knowing I’m willing to blow up an entire holiday for your dick?”

“You said you missed _me_ ,” he protests in mock offense. A small pinch stings your ass and you giggle even more. “Thought you wanted to cuddle, turns out you were trying to get laid.”

“You’ve spoiled me, can’t even go one night without having your cock put me to sleep,” you reply cheekily, clenching around him just to hear his reaction.

The strained groan that results satisfies you more than you anticipated. “Gonna get us both in trouble,” he huffs, grabbing on to your leg for leverage as he pumps into you faster. “Can’t have the whole family knowing what their precious baby girl is really up to.”

Your hand trails down your body to find your clit and you massage it briskly, in time with his thrusts. “ _Your_ baby girl now,” you reply. Your remark gets a belabored growl out of him as you expected but it’s your own moans that ring out through the stillness of the bedroom.

Ashton shushes you, hand flying to cover your mouth; if you’re being honest, both of these things only turn you on more and his hand muffles another series of cries. “Come on, baby, need you to cum for me before you wake everyone up,” he encourages you, grunting himself as he feels your pussy flutter.

You try your hardest to keep your whines in but he hits your spot in _exactly_ the way you need and a few escape your lips as your body tenses and you pulse around his cock; you feel his hand clasp tighter over your mouth and you swear it sends another wave of tremors through you.

His breath is frantic and heavy against your skin as he fucks you through it; you’re squeezing him so tightly you’re surprised he’s still able to move inside you. He buries his face in your hair, weakly murmuring your name as his rhythm stutters and he fills you with cum.

You reach up to stroke his hair and he lazily pecks along your neck as you both come down. The mood is quiet but affectionate as he quickly helps you clean up but you’re a little surprised he doesn’t object when you climb back under the covers with him instead of heading back to your room.

“Wanna sleep in here with you,” you explain, sighing in relief as his arms envelop you once more. “I’ll leave before anyone’s up, don’t worry.”

“Whatever you think, baby,” Ash responds sleepily, squeezing your shoulder.

“Oh now that you got it in, you don’t care what happens anymore? I see,” you tease, playfully pushing a cold foot under his pant leg.

He snorts. “You snuck over to come on to _me_ , icy girl,” he shoots back. “Lucky for me, at least there’s one part of you that’s still warm.” He pinches your inner thigh, just in case you didn’t get his point.

You gasp in mock horror, “Disrespecting your _own_ girlfriend in her _family home_ on _Christmas_?” You jab his side repeatedly until he pins your wrists to your chest and kisses you sweetly.

“I’m glad we got to have our own little holiday,” he whispers. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

You smile as you snuggle into him, eyes feeling heavier by the second. “Merry Christmas, Ash.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Christmas standard of the same name
> 
> This was originally published to [my Tumblr](https://kindahoping4forever.tumblr.com/post/637793546751066112/do-you-hear-what-i-hear-ashton-irwin) in December 2020 - come hang out with me there!


End file.
